The Duelist Ashikabi
by The Kitsune Saiyan
Summary: Jaden now leaves Duel Academy and now is the Sekirei world. Will he surive with his loved ones
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of which you are about to read please support the official release of anything that you might recognize.**

**It's been a couple weeks since Jaden has left Duel Academy. Over the weeks the duel spirits had left him with their powers. So now Jaden has the powers of all the heroes and the neo-spacians powers. Even the evil heroes had gifted with their own powers.**

**Now Jaden now lives in Japan but for some reason it's now named Shinto Teito. He now lives in an apartment complex that requires a lot of money for him. Cause now Jaden works in a couple duel shops in the city.**

**Jaden gives lessons for young duelists of what to do and what not to do. Once in a while he'll play against some duelists for them to get some experience. For he is the Supreme King. But also he does sometimes misses the duel spirits.**

**Jaden has now walked out of a local card shop and now is going home. Jaden is wearing his wearing his red jacket, a short sleeve black shirt, with some jeans, and some black converse with red laces. He is walking down the park to admire the view. He feels a chill from his spine and that is not absolute zero's ability. Jaden sees a beautiful woman on a park bench. She has brown hair, a bird mark on hair, while wearing nothing except a white lab coat with some blood.**

**Jaden now walks up to the woman. "Hey are you okay," asked Jaden. "I'm worthless and unwanted by an ashikabi," replied the woman sadly. "So what's your name," asked Jaden? "My name is Akitsu," replied Akitsu sadly still over the fact she can't be winged. "My name is Jaden," replied Jaden with a bright smile.**

**Akitsu had to blush at that smile. The smile he had brought great warmth to her heart. When noticed the warmth she thought, 'this person has given me warmth in my heart maybe he is my ashikabi.' "If you don't mind asking just what is bothering you Akitsu-chan," asked Jaden? Akitsu had blushed at the -chan suffix but still had emotionless face. "I can't be winged by an ashikabi," replied Akitsu. "What is an ashikabi Akitsu-chan," asked Jaden? **

"**Ashikabi is our master and our destined one to please," replied Akitsu. "So how do you get winged," asked Jaden? "With a kiss," replied Akitsu with a blush. "So you want me to wing Akitsu-chan," asked Jaden? With a nod from Akitsu Jaden walked up to her and gave her a long passionate kiss, when finished Jaden then saw Akitsu gained ice blue wings on her back. She then said "this is the ice of my pledge, shatter the misfortunes of my ashikabi." **

"**What was that chant for," asked Jaden? "That was our pledge to our ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu with eyes full of love directed at Jaden. Jaden then gave his jacket to Akitsu to wear. But the jacket had to stretch out cause of her breasts. Akitsu then hooks her arm around Jaden's. 'So this releation is like a wife and husband,' Jaden thought. "So if you are going to be my sekirei I'm as well tell you of my past," said Jaden. Akitsu nodded happily knowing that her ashikabi-sama trusts her. After explain his past Jaden gives an example of his abilities. **

**They are in empty parking lot to demonstrate. Jaden charges absolute zeros ability then pushing his arms forward to release a snow storm from his hands. After wards the Parking lot then looks like a mini snow wonderland. Jaden then takes Akitsu back to his apartment by giving her a piggyback ride. But Jaden had to blush when feeling Akitsu's breasts on his back. Ater arriving in his apartment Jaden tells Akitsu that she can have the spare room to rest. After arriving to bed he feels Akitsu cuddling into his chest. Jaden had sighed knowing its too late to go back now.**

**Ok I finished the first chapter pm me who you want in his harem. Then I just add odd sekirei not noticed in the series. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of which you are about to read please support the official release of anything that you recognize.**

**It's now the morning of Jaden Yuki's apartment since Akitsu's winging. Jaden feels cold breathing on his neck. Thinking that he had lost elemental hero absolute zero's ability start thinking about yesterday brought a smile to his face.**

**For some reason thinking about that kiss brought great warmth to his heart. He hasn't had this feeling ever since the neo-spacians introduction. Opening his eyes he sees Akitsu cuddling in his chest still on his bed. He could tell that Akitsu had tight grip on him. But knowing this he had kissed Akitsu awake.**

**Doing this brought out Akitsu's ice blue wings from her back. Akitsu had woken up from her sleep responding to her ashikabi's kiss. "Moring Akitsu-chan," said Jaden. "Good moring ashikabi-sama," responded Akitsu. **

"**If you don't mind asking is this relationship like of a husband and wife," asked Jaden? "That is if it pleases you Jaden-sama," responded Akitsu full of love to her ashikabi knowing that this young man brought her wings. "**At least if she is okay with that who I to judge am," **thought Jaden**.

"**So if you say that then if you don't mind," said Jaden. Jaden got on one knee then used absolute zero's ability to make an ice blue ring with some dark blue lining around the diamond asked Akitsu, "will then will you marry me Akitsu-chan." With that being said AKitsu was brought to tears from that statement. Akitsu was crying tears of joy.**

**Being Jaden thought he did something wrong said, "You don't have to yes right no-mmpphh." He didn't get to respond since Akitsu hug/tackle him gave him the best passionate kiss to him. "Yes yes a thousand times yes," Akitsu yelled out to him. Jaden then nodded and gave her the ring on her right index finger. "Now we can be forever right Jaden-sama." Jaden gave her a happy nod.**

**But the moment was cut short when the landlord coming by. Jaden sighed knowing what was about to happen. Jaden told her to stay to stay in the bedroom. Akitsu nodded happily not knowing what was about to happen. But, overall she has happy now that she can be with her ashikabi. Jaden had put some casual clothes on now going to the front door. The landlord was upset that Jaden had violated his lease told Jaden that he has three days to leave. **

**Now getting over the fact that Akitsu got proposed by her ashikabi went to the front door. She heard what happened with her ashikabi and the landlord was brought to tears. She had thought that her ashikabi was about to leave her was brought to tears then went to the bedroom was crying on her pillow. After talking to the landlord went to the bedroom to hear sobs coming from Akitsu. **

**Jaden then walked up to Akitsu from behind and hugged her till she stopped crying. Jaden explained of the incident and told her that it was not her fault. But also saying that they're going to find a new place to stay for now on. "So are you mad at me ashikabi-sama," asked Akitsu but still had tear marks on her face. Now it was Jaden giving the passionate kiss to Akitsu. "Akitsu no matter what happens that you are my wife and I won't leave you till the end of time remember," stated Jaden full of love and passion at Akitsu. Jaden was kissed suddenly from Akitsu and hugged by her while he heard her saying I love you and I won't leave you. **

**So pm me of what you think and say which heroes that you want and if you want the neo-spacians abilitys for Jaden.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of what you are about to read please support the official release of any series that you know. And enjoy the next chapter.**

**After looking around for new apartments the now fiancés try to look for a new place to live. Right now they are in the market to look for food to eat. Jaden is now wearing black converse with red laces, some jeans, his slifer jacket, and a red t-shirt. Akitsu is wearing a white kimono that was shaped in a V that showed off her breasts and with a black obi with chains around her breasts. (Not my choosing look it up) "Man not even the cheapest places don't have any room for anyone," stated the supreme king. "Are sure you're not made at me Jaden-sama," asked Akitsu without an emotion on her face. "Of course not Akitsu-chan I was about to leave there anyway," stated Jaden**

"**But hey what happen to that happy smile that you have," asked Jaden? "My smile is only when were alone with my ashikabi-sama," replied Akitsu still with no emotion. "**I guess that she might get jealous when other women try to flirt with me**," thought Jaden. He had to mentally sigh at that explanation. "Look Akitsu it doesn't matter where we are I just want to see you smile ok," Jaden said with a bright smile. Akitsu even with no emotion still had to blush after that statement.**

"**Ah…ok," said Akitsu. Jaden then saw someone looking over here. He still had to blush at what he saw. He saw a young women with long brown hair that had a side ponytail. While wearing Capri jeans and a purple/pink shirt with a gold number 10 and wearing sandals as foot wear. "If you don't mind asking are you looking for a place to stay," asked the young woman. "Oh okay who exactly you are," asked Jaden. "Oh sorry about that the names Uzume." When looking closely at this young man her heart started racing.**

**She had alight blush on her face ever since she saw this man coming in to the store. She didn't know why she was interested in the young man. She thought it was maybe his golden eyes or his dark brown hair. "Okay then the names Jaden Yuki," said Jaden with a bright smile on his face. "Right I almost forgot this is my fiancé Akitsu-chan." Uzume turned to see the scrapped number by his side.**

**Akitsu nodded in acknowledge to Uzume. "Okay about this place you said," said Jaden. Uzume had a sheepish grin on her face. "Right the place is called Izumo Inn all you need to do is follow me," said Uzume. '**I can't believe this that I'm reacting to an ashikabi,**' thought Uzume. '**Shit I almost forgot the groceries**.' She doesn't want to face her landlady like that. She had to shudder from remember what happen last time.**

**After walking block after block they went to two level Japanese Inn with a garden in the front yard. "Miya I'm home and I brought over some new residents," Uzume called out. Jaden had troubled controlling his blush from what he saw. This woman had wearing that can consider her a miko. She has long purple hair and gentle brown eyes. "Oh my and how are you and your guest doing this fine evening," said the now identified Miya.**

**Miya had a light blush on her face from seeing this new potential tenant. But she shook it of thinking that she might betray Takehito. "I'm fine thank you my name is Jaden Yuki and this is my fiancé Akitsu-chan." said Jaden. "Oh….hello," said Akitsu. "Would you two like to stay in our Inn," asked Miya. Jaden nodded and Miya told him to follow her to discuss the rent. "So are you reacting to Jaden-sama," asked Akitsu. Akitsu knew this will happen eventually knowing that Jaden has a big heart for the sekirei to share.**

"**Yes I am to your ashikabi," replied Uzume. Akitsu mentally sighed when she said yes to her question. She was both happy and sad. Happy knowing her sekirei sister is reacting but sad that she now has to share. "Okay if you are reacting Jaden-sama I can convice him about winging you alright," said Akitsu. Uzume nodded happily that her sekirei sister will let her wing her ashikabi.**

"**Okay Akitsu-chan we can now live here now," Jaden said cheerfully. Miya had to giggle at her Jaden-kun's enthusiasm. '**Wait I'm not supposed to think of Jaden, am I really reacting to this stranger,' **Miya thought. "Uzume will you please please take Jaden-kun to his room," asked Miya. Uzume nodded at this and was happy that she can get a chance to confess to this young stranger.**

**Uzume then took Jaden and Akitsu to their new room to stay. "Jaden-sama their something that you must know," said Akitsu. "What is it Akitsu-chan," asked Jaden perplexed at what was about to happen. "I'm reacting to you Jaden-kun," Uzume said. Jaden went wide eyed about this. Jaden then looked at Akitsu. "Are you sure about this Akitsu-chan,"asked Jaden. Akitsu nodded knowing this might happen.**

**Jaden then looked at Uzume with her looking at Jaden with full of love. Jaden nodded at her then Uzume hug/tackle in a similar fashion of Akitsu. Uzume gave him a passionate French kiss. Uzume was bold enough to let her tongue rub against his. Akitsu finally showed emotion with a pout knowing that she didn't French kiss him.**

"**By the veil of my contract, my ashikabi's nightmares will be shattered," Uzume chanted having veil like wing on her back. After the chant Uzume hugged her ashikabi's arm into her breasts. Akitsu had a tick mark at watching this happen and decided not to be out done she decided to hug her other ashikabi's arm. While this was going on Jaden had a massive blush on his face feeling their well-endowed figures. **

"**So can we go to sleep now Jaden-sama," they both said. Not knowing what to say Jaden agreed to this and went to their futons. Uzume and Akitsu slept on their respective side of their ashikabi. Finally see them asleep he used terra fama and absolute zero's ability to make a white wedding ring with a pure white pearl with veil like covers around it. **

**So that's the next chapter of The Duelist Ashikabi. I'm gonna try to get Asuka aka Alexis in the harem in the next chapter while have certain twins in alright. Hope you guys like it. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of which you are about to read. If there's anything that you recognize please support the official release.

Author's note: Okay after reading the reviews I decided to not use bold in any of my fanfics. Now on to the story.

Jaden has now woken up from his sleep. The sun has given him what he considers a sun glare at him. After get used with his surroundings he feels weight on his body. He had a light blush from what he saw. Uzume was wearing white bra and panties. Akitsu was wearing ice blue bra and panties. Uzume was the first to wake up.

"Good morning Jaden-kun," said Uzume cheerfully. "Good morning Uzume-chan," replied Jaden. "Ne Jaden-kun can I have my good morning kiss," Uzume said with a purr. He had nodded when she had asked this. Uzume had puckered her lips and gave him a French kiss. Jaden still had his eyes open and saw her veil like wings.

"Ah…..me to Jaden-sama," asked Akitsu? Jaden turned to her and gave her a passionate kiss with tongue involved. He saw her ice blue wings on her back. After the kiss Akitsu was cuddling in his left side. While Uzume was cuddling in his right side.

"Morning Jaden-kun," said Miya. When Jaden turned to the hallway he saw she a beautiful smile. But he saw something that was interesting. Behind her was a hannya mask behind her. Akitsu and Uzume were hiding behind their ashikabi. "Miya what's that behind you," asked Jaden? "What do you mean," asked Miya with a tilt of her head.

"Never mine so how's your morning Miya-san," asked Jaden? "Its fine thank you would like _some breakfast," asked Miya? Jaden nodded and went downstairs to see a young man there. This young man had silver hair, wearing a white button shirt, and also wearing black pants. "Oh hello you must be the new tentant," said the man. "I am my name is Jaden what's yours," asked_ Jaden.

"My name is Kagari," said the now named Kagari. The lone two men gave each other a man handshake. "Oh I see that you meet the new tenant Kagari," said Miya. Kagari nodded when answering. "Oh Jaden-kun can you do a favor for me," asked Miya? "Sure what do you want me to do," asked Jaden? "I need for you to go get some groceries for me will you and here's the money," said Miya. Miya had given him a list of the foods needed and with a ton of cash.

"Ah…..come back home Jaden-sama," said Akitsu. "Be home soon Jaden-kun," said Uzume said. Jaden gave each of them a light on the lips and left and left a surprise for Uzume in her jean pocket when groping her in the kiss. Jaden then nodded towards them and left to the market. When going over there he thought he was being followed. He looked at the ceiling and saw twins on the ceiling. Weird thing is though is there wearing clothes that were considered S&M.

One of the twins were wearing a violet suit while the other has purple. They both were there hair in two pony tails. They both sent electric attacks at him. Jaden then countered with evil hero lightning golem's power. (To be honest I like the evil hero version better then e-hero)

When the attacks collided in created dust so that Jaden can escape. He found a ladder that led up to the roof tops. He was glad he played assassins cred to escape. (Not my own reference its own from Yugioh gx abridged) Looking back he saw the twins were following him were ever he went. The twins kept using electricity to attack him. Jaden jumps the attack as it were about to hit him. (Not my own reference again it's used in the Yugioh Bonds Beyond Time Movie)

He may have training roof top jumping but he was getting tired of jumping. The twins had sent a combined lighting attack at him. He saw it but he slipped of the roof top. The twins felt as if there heart stopped. The twins decided to go over the edge to see if he was alright. They see him still hanging on the edge but barely.

The one with purple had extended her hand out. Jaden was curious didn't they try to kill him early and now they're were helping not to fall. He didn't have a choice it was either fall or take this woman's help. He was weighing his options of what to do in this situation right now. So he decided to accept the woman's help.

Jaden had to ask what these twin's names were. "Okay I'll bite why were you trying to kill me and what are your names I can tell that you are sekirei," asked Jaden. The one with purple replied first. "My name is Hibiki and were seeing if you were a perverted ashikabi," said Hibiki. The one with violet then replied next. "My name is Hikari and like my sister we're not fond of perverted ashikabi. "Okay I can understand that but couldn't you at least ask me about it first," asked Jaden.

To be honest they didn't think they make it this far. "Right sorry we didn't think about that," said Hibiki. Hibiki was always the level headed one over sister. "Its fine so you reacting to me or what exactly," asked Jaden. "Yes we are and hoping that you wing me and my sister," asked Hikari. Jaden nodded and decided to kiss Hibiki first seeing that she was calmer than her sister. Jaden wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a French kiss.

When seeing her wings she saw that her lightning wings matched her suit. After the kiss she had a face full of bliss. Next Jaden went over to Hikari to kiss. She wrapped her arms around Jaden's shoulders. "Don't grab anything under the waist alright," said Hikari. Jaden nodded in understanding. Like her sister her wings matched her suit. After the kiss they hugged their ashikabi's arms into their chest.

But what they didn't know is that someone was watching from a distance. This woman had blond hair with blue eyes. And also having the female Obelisk uniform. This woman was Asuka Rhodes. And she fell for Jaden during the academy. She finally found Jaden in Shinto Teito. She was going to confront Jaden about her feelings to Jaden. She wondered what the relation between the twins and Jaden was.

End notes: Okay for everybody that has eye problems I've stopped using bold. But what do you want Asuka to have which powers: summon her monsters or using abilities like Jaden then pm me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own anything of which you are about to read. If there's anything that you might recognize please support the official release.

Okay first if you want Alexis in the harem I will grant your wish. If not then well too bad because she will be in the harem.

It's been a week since Alexis has seen Jaden during that day. But she couldn't get the fact that someone is already spending time with her Jaden-kun. Yes her Jaden-kun. She finally realized that she fell in love with Jaden. Ever since the first duel together at the lake in Duel Academy. She knew it was a crush at the time but as time continues she fell for the Slifer red.

She had to protect her image as the Obelisk Queen during when she still had the crush. She had also had pride when trying to confront Jaden with her feelings. But above all she can summon her monsters in real life. She was scared at first when seeing this ability thinking back she noticed that Jaden was able to do this as well. Because she knew that she must find and confess her feelings and ask for help with the abilities.

She looked everywhere she can think of at the academy. She couldn't find him at all and asked anyone she knew that has seen Jaden. They all said the same thing that they haven't seen him since the dance. Yes the dance back then. She was ready to confess her feelings and make him her king of Obelisk blue. She was dressed as a princess at the time with her brother being the prince.

She asked the whole gang to see if anyone seen Jaden. But a Slifer Red was listening and told her that Jaden was leaving tonight. She thanked the Slifer Red and left to find him. She saw Jaden at the docks getting on a boat that was going to a place called Shinto Teito. Jaden didn't even see her and left for the dorm crying in tears. Atticus saw this and asked her what was wrong.

She told him her plans of confessing to Jaden-kun. After telling him she was crying till the end of the night. Atticus decided to help his baby sister to look for Jaden. He had knew people that will help him look for Jaden. After weeks of searching his sources told him of the whereabouts of the Slifer red. Atticus told Alexis of the good news and she was happy knowing where HER Jaden-kun lives.

After thanking her brother for the information she packed up was ready to leave. She found a boat that was about to go to Shinto Teito. After 'convincing' the captain (not like that you perverts) the boat ride was a lot shorter than anticipated. After arriving in Shinto Teito she found a place to stay first. Then started to look around the city for her Jaden. She started asking duel shops around to see if they saw him.

When asking a duel shop the owner pointed out the front window only to see Jaden-kun. He was carrying groceries from what she can tell. She saw that there were twins on the rooftop that were wearing S&M clothes. One of the twins had purple while the other had violet. They had lighting coming out of their hands and the sparks had tried to electrocute Jaden-kun. She tried to call out to him but he saw the lighting coming right at him.

He dodged the attack and got on one of the ladders that led to the rooftop. He was avoiding the attacks as if were nothing. Then she remembered something back at the Duel Academy. He will always played from what she remembered it was called Assassin's Creed. Jaden was the best at the game than anyone else anyone at the academy. She followed Jaden when using Blade Skater skates that are now attached to her feet.

Now the twins have stopped attacking her Jaden-kun. Now the twins appear to be talking to her Jaden-kun and were blushing. Alexis sent a glare to the twins but they didn't notice anything. But in her heart she was shocked that one of the twins has the guts to kiss Jaden-kun right in front of her. Also she noticed that during the kiss wings made out of lighting appear on her back. The same thing happened to other twin as well.

One thing for sure is that she will confess her feelings. That she will get Jaden-kun to fall for her as well. And beat anyone that appears to be in Jaden-kun's heart.

Now its Jaden's turn at the story.

Now that Hibiki and Hikari were now winged to him he told him about his home in the north. The twins were holding their ashikabi's arm into their chests. Jaden had mild blush on his face when feeling their breasts. He can tell that Hikari has slightly bigger breasts then her sister. The sekirei were blushing that their ashikabi has muscle on his arms of a swimmer. They were glad that their ashikabi wasn't a body builder.

But he noticed something that was strange when he winged Hibiki and Hikari. He felt power that was similar to this. Yet he couldn't help but feel that he met that person before back on the academy. But he put that thought in the back of his head. Now he was taking the twins back to the Inn so that they could change their 'clothes'. After looking around he saw that no one was there in the Inn.

But as the group went down the hallway they saw what made Hibiki and Hikari hold their ashikabi's arm tighter. It was Miya while having her usual clothes on. But behind her was a hannya with blood drips coming out of its eyes. Jaden however was somehow unaffected by the mask. Maybe it was because of Yubel's ability to negate killer intent on the user. His golden eyes transformed into Yubel's eyes.

With his eyes he somehow cancelled out the hannya mask. Hibiki and Hikari were grateful that Jaden got rid of the mask. But Miya was surprised that Yuki-kun got rid of her mask. Each time she brought it back he'll always cancel it out. Hibiki and Hikari wondered how their ashikabi's eyes changed. But they're glad that the mask is gone.

"Oh my who did you bring back this time Jaden-kun," asked Miya curiously? "Oh these girls are Hibiki and Hikari," replied Jaden pointing out who's who. "Now will you please change because there are no illicit relations aloud," said Miya with a beautiful smile. But they knew that if you do not do it you were promised pain.

Hibiki and Hikari nodded quickly and Jaden showed them his room. They left quickly with a burst of speed and returned quickly. Hikari was wearing a violet top with a dark blue #11 on her stomach and jeans while Hibiki was wearing dark purple top with a light blue #12 on her stach as well. They were hugging Jaden behind in fear of the mask. Jaden had a sheepish smile on his face of not telling his sekirei of their new landlady.

"Uh Miya-san can you not scare the girls please," asked Jaden? "Very well Jaden-kun oh by the Uzume wanted to talk to you when you comeback will you mind telling me why," asked Miya curiously. Jaden had a slight smile on his face when realizing what she meant. "It's a little gift that I've given her before I left now if you excuse me I got to see her reaction," said Jaden. After excusing himself and the twins they left to Jaden's room.

"Hibiki-chan Hikari-chan I want you two to step back a little back okay," asked Jaden. The twins nodded and they're right on the other side of the door. '_Man I hope Uzume doesn't react the way I think she does,' _thought Jaden. When Jaden was pounced by Uzume when the door was open. "Hey Uzume thought I ask how was the little gift I left for," asked Jaden. Jaden was kissed suddenly and Jaden responded with the kiss as well. Uzume's tongue ask Jaden's for entrance. He did and the tongues were licking each other with passion.

During the kiss the twins saw that the woman had veil like wings on her back. One woman with those wings instantly thought through their minds. They knew that their ashikabi already winged Uzume. Finally after the make out session Uzume saw familiar looking twins. The twins that were 2 numbers behind her.

"Hibiki Hikari what are you two doing here," asked Uzume. They both pointed to their ashikabi. Uzume was a little pissed yet happy at the same time. Happy that they found happiness, but pissed that she has to share with other sekirei. "Any way do you what to see something interesting," asked Uzume with pride.

They nodded and they saw and they mouths were opened when seeing a ring on her right index finger. They were asking who gave her the ring. She pointed towards her Jaden-kun. While Jaden was whistling innocently avoiding the attention that was pointed at him. The girls asked him and told him to wait in his room for moment. They were reluctant to be in his room. They both saw that the 'scrapped' number was in the room.

Jaden closed the door and turned to the twins. He told him of his past of the Duel Academy. Meeting new friends, meeting the king of games, but the sekirei twitched their eyebrows when hearing the female named Alexis. They were jealous that the girl was the first to meet Jaden. But he told them that it's been weeks since he heard of them. But he gave them a demonstration of the hero's abilities he has.

After seeing his abilities the twins were still shocked that he was able to use the elements that no normal human that was able to. Since they were his sekirei he gave each of them a ring like he did for Akitsu and Uzume. Hibiki got a dark purple ring with dark blue lining on the sides. Hikari got a violet ring with light blue lining. After the passion kisses he told his sekirei something that he learned from the rings.

He told them while wearing the rings their abilities get stronger every time they fight. They were happy from now on. Because this was a win-win situation for all of them. They have to wear their rings to help him. While also wearing this to show the love of their ashikabi. After seeing that it was getting late he decided to get some sleep.

The sekirei had convinced their ashikabi to let them sleep with him. He eventually said yes to his sekirei. The sekirei were in their panties and bra. Uzume's were pure white, Akitsu's were ice blue, Hikari having violet, and Hibiki also having purple. He gave them each a kiss goodnight and finally feel asleep.

Author's note: I hope that you were happy into this chapter from my fanfic. And I'm going to introduce Minato with Musubi in the next chapter. Now seeing that Hibiki and Hikari now belong with Jaden. I got to ask you the viewer who should be Seo's sekirei in this fanfic. You can just pm me to see who you guys want for Seo.


End file.
